Anónimos de un amor puro
by SamMeiTukusama
Summary: No entendía por qué siempre se encontraba aquellos sobres de cartas que eran de aquel mismo anónimo. Aunque siempre se preguntaba, ¿Por qué esperaba con impaciencia ver ese sobre ya en su casillero? No obstante, Sasuke no sabía lo inopia que era, porque aquella chica tímida e indefensa que le escribe sus sentimientos confusos está más cerca de lo que cree. SasuHina.
1. Anónimo

_Anónimo_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary: **No entendía por qué siempre se encontraba aquellos sobres de cartas que eran de aquel mismo anónimo. Aunque siempre se preguntaba, ¿Por qué esperaba con impaciencia ver ese sobre ya en su casillero? ¿Por qué se seguía negando ante la idea de querer encontrar a esa persona? No obstante, Sasuke no sabía lo inopia que era, porque aquella chica tímida e indefensa que le escribe sus sentimientos confusos está más cerca de lo que cree. Con la melopea del violín, lo irá guiando a esos ojos que lo miran desde lejos, tan callado y sombrío, tan frío e indiferente… Seguir mirándolo desde su valle de ternura, amarle en silencio, donde nadie se da cuenta, de su amor más puro y sincero.

**Parejas:**

SasuHina **(Principal)**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

"_**Líneas de la carta"**_

**Nota: Aquí la música que se pondrá al prólogo del capítulo será "Lindsey Stirling-Elements (Orchestral Version)". Pueden ponerla cuando gusten. Gracias por su atención :3**

.

.

.

Se encontraba ahí, mirando con sus ojos cerrados lo alto del cielo… como gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro pálido, lleno de tanta serenidad e indiferencia, dejándose llevar por esas gotas que representaban las lágrimas y dolor a su subconsciente. Caían con tanta gracia, golpeando su frente y bajando con lentitud hasta su barbilla, una que otra más allá, descendiendo en su cuello y adentrándose a su camisa negra…

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, secos hace unas horas atrás y ahora húmedos por la lluvia, por tener su rostro en el cielo exponiendo todo de él…

Estaba tranquilo, tan íngrimo… No podía evitar en sentirse así, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el cantar de la lluvia y del viento, llegando a sus oídos y penetrarse en ese mundo donde nadie puede sacarlo. Abrió los ojos, bajando su rostro y poniéndose de cuclillas, dejando caer las gotas que caían de su cabeza, sus cabellos, los más ligeros y unos gruesos estaban pegados en sus mejillas, que en ellas rondaban gotas que simulaban lágrimas.

Miró el cielo, sus perlas ónix estaban cansados, luctuoso… sus largas y gruesas pestañas largas negras hacían ver ese hermoso color negro más hermoso… más oscuro.

Sus manos colgaban por sus rodillas, con su rostro bajo y su cabello que antes estaba desordenado, se encontraba largo y lacio, escondiendo sus facciones masculinas tan finas. Mostraba su lado más patético, más alfeñique y eso… le molestaba tanto.

Cuando, estaba hundiéndose en su soledad, tan lleno de tristeza y desgracia, escucho una melodía…

Su cabeza se alzó ligeramente, viendo frente a él, el césped en el que se encontraba. No necesitaba sentirse tan patético para no ir a ver de quien era esa melodía, pero estaba seguro que le molestaba que le estuviesen distrayendo cuando estaba en su mundo.

Se puso de pie, caminó un poco, con tanta discreción y silencio. No tenía que caminar mucho, ya tenía en si donde estaba ese individuo que tocaba ese instrumento. Su mirar negro estaba en el suelo, viendo por donde caminaba, pensando en que muy pronto se hundiría su zapato en aquella tierra que se mezcló con la lluvia.

Se detuvo, cerca de un árbol que estaba lleno de arbustos que escondían a aquella silueta que tocaba. Sus manos, con decisión y sigilo, apartaron lentamente el arbusto estorboso que le impedía ver. Sus ojos se abrieron con un poco con sorpresa, viendo con excelencia a la persona que se movía tan profesionalmente con un violín en su barbilla, con el arco moviéndolo con lentitud al principió… al parecer era una chica, pero que en su forma de vestir bailaba Ballet. Llevaba un tutu blanco al igual que sus medias y sus zapatillas. Sin embargo, llevaba una chamarra negra, el gorro de este, escondía sus cabellos. Su espalda era pequeña y se veía a larga distancia su baja estatura.

El ritmo cambió, el arco se movía más rápidamente y la chica cambiaba sus movimientos, se ponía de puntillas haciendo uno que otro estilo, su cuerpo se movía, sus piernas se alzaban y daba vueltas, al igual que daba en la melopea el dramatismo, se dio la vuelta, dejando ver su rostro, no obstante, llevaba una máscara veneciana.

La representación de su piel era blanca, con sus labios completamente rojos, llevaba un antifaz dorado que estaba rodeado de encaje. Su gorro, escondía parte de las plumas rojas que llevaba, mojando unas que otras intencionalmente por el movimiento de danza.

Se recargó en el árbol, sin dejar de observar ese hermoso canto y danza tan peculiar. Movía su cabeza, y lo que mantenía cubierto las plumas y cabello desconocido, se caería. Como si fuese un profeta, el gorro de su chamarra se situó en sus hombros. Inmediatamente, las plumas cayeron ante las gotas que salían del cielo, mojándolas.

Pudo apreciar mejor su cuello, tan blanco y pequeño, para atraparlo con las manos y estrujarlo hasta dejarla sin aliento. Pero, se mantuvo quieto, sin quitar su mirar al cabello azulino, largo y sedoso. Unos mechones se pegaron a la máscara y otros más pequeños en su cuello, dándole una imagen hermosa.

Parecía un ángel…

De repente, una figura más salió entre los árboles, interrumpiendo su danza y canto. Gruño despacio por hacerla detener, al parecer la chica estaba asustadiza, se veía por como llevaba sus manos a su pecho y las apretaba. Se veía tan inocente, tan alfeñique y frágil.

A pesar de no ver su rostro, sentía un poco de ternura de la mujer, no sabía nada de ella, si era joven o mayor… Pero, el admitía que su música le acaba de reanimar y más que nada… Lo enamoro.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, la figura desconocida era de un hombre de cabello largo y corrió hacia la mujer, la tomo en sus brazos y ella le correspondió. Se sentía incómodo de ver esa escena en primera fila, por esa razón, se iría de nuevo a su infierno, encerrado en esas puertas escuchando el llanto de su madre y los sermones de su padre.

Alegándose de ahí y dando en su visión un parque solitario lo pensó…

Desde la desaparición de su hermano, ya nada sería igual.

.

.

.

Bostezó por enésima vez en el día. Estaba cansado, lleno de tanta frustración y fastidio. No quería toparse con algún conocido, menos a cierto rubio idiota que es por peculiaridad su mejor amigo, quería estar solo y llevarse de nuevo esa soledad en su espalda para poder sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, aquella petición no se haría, menos cuando una chica se acercaba a él de manera tímida.

Caminó rápidamente pasándole de lado ignorándola, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiese y se hiciera a un lado con su boca sellada. No le importo ver que se retiraba con los hombros caídos y con desanimo, solo quería llegar a su casillero, tomar sus cosas de un solo movimiento e irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Habían pasado un año después de la desaparición de su hermano, nadie sabía su paradero y lo único que mantenían de él era la habitación vacía y la nota que le dejaron como muestra de despedida. ¿Será que se fue con una mujer? ¿O quizá por la presión de la empresa y las exigencias de su padre? Que mal agradecido, se fue y no se lo llevo con él, lo dejó en el infierno con solo un ángel dentro, su madre.

Miró su casillero, se veía más limpió que el de su amigo, pero al menos Naruto hacía su intentó de ser alguien más ordenado y más limpió, lastima… Nunca lo sería.

Sonrió de medio lado, pensando en las idioteces del ojiazul, tan bobo pero a la vez tan inteligente. Su diestra se alzó, rodando la pequeña perilla en el que ponía el código. Tenía que cambiarlo día a día, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque el Uzumaki siempre descubría su código y cuando se le olvidaba una tarea, tomaba sin su permiso sus apuntes. Detestaba cuando hacía eso, pero el siempre ganaba, un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo en K.O. es la mejor manera de ganar, aunque a veces no entendía, nunca se le quitará lo cabeza hueca, ¿Quizá ni tenga cerebro ahí?

Abriendo ya la pequeña puerta, un sobre cayó en sus pies… Tan lentamente fue la escena que le hizo difícil comprenderla, con el ceño fruncido y hastiado, tomo el pequeño sobre.

Estaba limpia, totalmente limpia y con muy buena presentación. Eso no le importó para tomar las orillas e intentar romperla.

Ya sabía ese juego, dejar una carta en el casillero era sinónimo de un amor secreto. Él era experto en eso, no le gustaban esas niñerías, era estúpido de solo pensar en las palabras tan "Amorosas" por así decirlo. No le gustaba el hecho de saber que esa carta era para él, las cursilerías que llevaría adentro le revolverían el estómago, por ello partiría en dos esa carta.

Mantuvo el sobre en sus manos, tomándolo de nuevo en las puntas y arrugándolo, sin embargo, antes de que lo rompiera lo miró de nuevo. Sus orbes negras se mantuvieron en aquel papel… Era humano después de todo y tenía curiosidad… Meneó su cabeza, era imposible, no podía rebajarse así. Él ya ha recibido muchas cartas y en ellas siempre contenía lo mismo.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto e irritado. No podía admitir que tenía curiosidad de que contenía la carta, aunque dentro de él lo supiese, quería averiguarlo. Solo le daría una vista pequeña nada más, no será nada grave y si por alguna razón aquello se le hace muy idiota, lo rompería en dos.

Intentó quitar las líneas que enmarcaban el sobre, se veían espantosas y ya se preguntaba de por si como estaría su contenido, pobre chica, tan presentable y el cómo su muestra de afecto hacía ella lo estruja en sus manos, lo leería y lo partería en pequeños pedazos para llegar a su casa y ponerlos en el fuego de la chimenea.

Abrió el sobre, tenía dentro de él una pequeña carta, tirando el sobre en sus pies, abrió con lentitud y rudeza el papel todo enmarcado de líneas que él había hecho cuando intentó romperla.

Sus ojos mostraban aburrimiento pensando, ¿Sería de aquella chica que se encontró en el camino? Bufó molesto, no le gustaba ni de solo pensarlo.

Ya abierta, sus ojos aún tenían deje de aburrimiento… Observo la letra, tan delicada y tan bien hecha en cursiva… Sin más, se puso a leer las primeras líneas.

"_**Querido… no, no debo de poner esa frase por el hecho de que no le conozco y no se su nombre. Entonces sería así... Buen día… no, muy formal… Hola… Quizá… No haga caso a mi indecisión, es simplemente que no se debo de escribir. Es la primera vez que hago esto.**_

"_¿Entonces porque demonios lo haces?"_

_**Me preguntaba quizá… ¿Por qué ese mirar tan solitario?, quizá no entienda, pero, cuando con su mirar negro se encuentra con cierta persona y en cierta circunstancia mantiene a las personas alejadas de usted u otras más cerca de lo que cree. No me conoce, yo tampoco, solo quiero ser mención a esta carta que intento escribirle… Me he encontrado a ciertas personas, femeninas por cierto, que hablan de usted por horas…**_

_**Droga visual…Oxígeno en su mundo… Belleza inexplicable e exótica… Tema de cualquier compañera en los descansos… Novio perfecto… Él culpable de la envidia de cualquier hombre… Y muchas cosas más.**_

_**Me ha dado la impresión de cual hombre perfecto debe ser… Más yo, inexplicablemente, no me siento atraída a su sombra.**_

Sasuke abrió sus ojos en par… ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Bromeaba no es así?

Volvió a leer las líneas, letra por letra… Estaba confundido, ¿Cuál era la razón por la que le escribía?

_**O eso creo yo…**_

Suspiró cansado, volviendo a leer.

_**Me he saltado del tema, vaya que sí y me disculpo profundamente.**_

_**Lo he visto, más de una vez… De alguna manera, cualquier mujer tenía razón acerca de usted… Es ladrón de muchas miradas y más que nada, de suspiros que ignora quizá por su fastidio o por su superioridad.**_

"_¿Qué se cree esta niñata?"_

El Uchiha frunció el ceño molesto.

_**No lo juzgo, pero mantengo mi palabra ante lo que acabó de escribir.**_

_**Suelo mirarlo, pero usted esta tan metido en su mundo que no lo sabe y después de esto, creo ya no poder hacerlo. Lo miró, y pienso en un ángel, eso lo admito. Su mirar, tan negro y frío, digno para representar al valle de la oscuridad… Está metido en su mundo de los recuerdos, no lo culpo, todos estamos metidos en ese lugar ¿No?**_

_**Suelo mirarlo, tan callado, tan solitario que me hace pensar ¿Por qué ese mirar? ¿Habrá una razón?... Lo miró, tan reservado, con esos ojos tan salvajes, infinitos, fríos y con fastidio, superioridad y mucha oscuridad que a cualquiera le gustaría perderse en ella.**_

_**Suelo mirarlo, lo repito, por largo tiempo, pensando quizá que puede llegar a ser hasta un día entero, más hasta me cansó de hacerlo. Tan inalcanzable, tan montañoso que no puede siquiera un alma pasar por allí.**_

_**Cuando lo veo, me hundo a un precipicio, un precipicio en el que con obligación y deseo quiero salir… Daría lo que sea para descubrir el secreto que me atrapa a usted… No lo entiendo… Quiero saberlo y me niego a pensar en lo que ahora pasa por mi mente.**_

_**Soy orgullosa… no mucho… mínimo de porciento… para ser exactos un 5% de ello. Soy indecisa, al igual en el que decidí mandarle esta carta…**_

_**Está bien, le quite valioso de su tiempo, me siento como un estorbo… A todo esto, es mejor despedirme…**_

_**Hasta luego, no... Hasta siempre.**_

_**Kira Dunkelheit"**_

Miró la carta, por largo tiempo… Confundido, tan confundido…

Aquella chica sí que era sincera… poética a la vez. Se podría decir que el contenido de esa carta no era como las otras, era diferente, no tenía en líneas grandes y en mayúsculas "TE AMO" o "ME GUSTAS", agradecía infinitamente que aquella chica no se sienta tan atraída… ¡Que va!, esa chica se siente atraída a él y no lo acepta.

Su orgullo era grande, era un Uchiha después de todo y a él no le gustaba que le contradigan. Miró el sobre, y se puso de cuclillas tomándolo para luego levantarse e agarrar sus pertenencias.

Su mente estaba divagando en… ¿Quién sería la chica que le escribió?, al perecer era muy indecisa y hasta escribió lo que pensaba, daba a entender que era muy buena diciendo sus pensamientos en una carta… No sabía porque, pero dentro de él un ego creciente se apoderó de él.

Se sentía afortunado, nunca pensó que una chica con una personalidad tan extraña escribiera sus pensamientos y sentimientos en solo una hoja de papel, diciéndole lo que le hacía pasar a lo lejos y que aquella mujer se atreviese a dejar una carta en su casillero… Donde estaban sus pertenencias y no haya tomado nada como recuerdo de él. Solo dejo ahí el sobre retirándose… Debió de tener las agallas para tocar su casillero, porque, todos saben que si alguien intenta meter o tomar algo de ahí, moriría inmediatamente.

Sonrió de medió lado, tenía razón, aquella chica no lo conocía y ella misma lo admitía, tan honesta consigo misma y negándose a sentirse atraída a él, tan rara al adentrar un sobre con una carta en su apreciado casillero sin robarse siquiera un pañuelo de él, querer saber lo que pensaba en su mirada y porque era tan solitario.

Meneó su cabeza, alzó su mirar negro encontrándose con el mirar desgastado del conductor del autobús. Dando en sí el dinero que tenía y adentrándose e mirando los lugares que no estaban apartados. Sin embargo, todos estaban ocupados, menos uno…

No se detuvo, simplemente caminó hacia ella sentándose a su lado, recargándose con su mano y mirando el otro lado de la ventana. No le puso mucha atención a la chica, no quería que se sintiera especial en captar su presencia y que esta le moleste en todo el transcurso del viaje. No obstante, aquella mujercita de uniforme peculiar no se le acercó ni para preguntarle su nombre o tener una plática en el transcurso.

Por primera vez, por primera vez en su vida estaba seguro de que al fin tenía paz y sin que ella dijera una frase. No quería observarla, pero no se contuvo y la miró de reojo, pero solo miró parte de su cuerpo.

Se sorprendió en ver en sus manos un violín, muy peculiar por cierto. Quizá era ese violín que ya no se producía más, que era tan perfecto su melodía y que según era un violín muy apreciado en la historia musical del mundo. No recordaba bien su nombre, pero se daba cuenta de cómo era el barniz. Sus manos pequeñas y blancas tenían aferrado el violín como un tesoro.

Rehuyó de esas manos y volvió a mirar a la nada, volviendo a meterse en su solitario mundo… no pudo de nuevo evitar ver de nuevo a la mujer que estaba a su lado y ver de nuevo su violín que lo guardaba cuidadosamente en su estuche junto con su arco.

Su menté divago en un recuerdo lejano, donde él estaba en medio de los arboles viendo a una figura extraña tocar el violín… aun recordaba la melodía, pero aunque quisiera recordar, no lograba sacar ese fragmento pequeño de su mente, ni siquiera recordaba quien era que tocaba esa melopea al punto de que le satisfacía. Siempre cuando dormía, pensaba en su canto y con ello, caía en los brazos de Morfeo con tanto deseo… querer ir al precipicio que le llevaba a sus recuerdos y caminar en ese caminó donde le lleve a esa imagen de la persona que tocaba.

Alzó su mirar suspirando, sintiendo el cuerpo de aquella chica levantarse y pasarlo de largo cuando estaba dispuesto a preguntarle sobre su violín. Con canguelo, la chica le miró de reojo, pudo ver con perfección aquellos ojos como perlas brillantes y un lindo arrebol en las mejillas.

Sin más, volteó su rostro ignorándolo y él al ella, bajando con tranquilidad el autobús.

El transporte público continúo con su marcha, haciendo que la figura pequeña de la mujer se perdiera. Sacando su celular y sus audífonos, se los puso a los oídos y a todo volumen, escucho canciones que lo llevan a su mundo de ensueño y lugar perfecto.

Más no se dio cuenta que, la chica de ojos perlas y cabello azulinos brillante miraba el autobús con un sonrojo creciente en las mejillas, llevando su pequeña mano pálida donde se encontraba su muy alterado corazón.

Pensando quizá en poder verlo de nuevo.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Mis ternuras hermosas! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero con mucho deseo que bien!

Se estarán preguntando… ¿Qué haces haciendo otro fic sin ni siquiera terminar los otros? ¡Pues como soy muy codiciosa y me gusta mucho caer en la tentación de subir siempre una historia nueva!

-Por ello, es mejor no hacerle caso cuando sube nuevos fics…

¡A callar Emo vengador!

¿De dónde me vino la idea? ¡Simple!, hace unas semanas (O meses ya que soy muy olvidadiza) que le envíe una carta con un dibujo mío a un chico que me interesa por medio de anónimos (Ojo, no me gusta ni estoy enamorada de él), por ello se me vino a la cabeza a Sasuke (Ya que es popular entre los personajes femeninos) y a Hinata (Ya que ella y yo nos parecemos muchísimo, además hace un buen complemento con Sasuke como pareja) para que sean los personajes principales de este Fic :3 (Admito que me tarde mucho en pensar en el Summary xD)

Esta historia tratará de anónimos que llegaran uno que otro día en el casillero de nuestro protagonista masculino, Sasuke no sabrá de quienes son pero con el tiempo irá investigando y buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras a "Kira" xD

-Maldita mocosa, me la has puesto difícil y eso me molesta.

No se queje Chulo sin h xD, después violarás con toda libertad a la persona que te dejo el anónimo :3

-¿Quién violará a quién?

Al parecer tu orgullo es muy grande *¬¬. ¡No importa! A ver si te soporta Kira todas tus idioteces ¬¬

Por lo mientras, quien deje un Reviews tendrá la imagen de Sasuke modelando en ropa interior gratis xD

-¡No me vendas de esa manera escuincla babosa!

¡A mucha honra xD!, ¡Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño prologo y si tienen una duda no duden en preguntarme que estoy para servirles! ¡Sasuke también les ayudará en sus noches de velación xD!

-¡Mocosa del demonio!

¡No olviden pasar a mis otras historias como una Hinata fría y fuerte "Akuma No Satsujin", una historia SasuHina donde están las notas del violín y más que nada el Metal como Evanescence "Mis notas de amor", un crossover de Kuroshitsuji y Naruto de la pareja más rara, el SebasHina "Blue Roses" y la más famosa y de la que me encanta escribir por el buen humor y Lemon Yaoi, y próximamente Lemon hetero, una historia de amor donde Hinata se viste de hombre tratando de encontrar el amor y entendiendo a los hombres, aparte de un Sasuke que se enamora inconscientemente de ella pensando que es un chico xD "No muere la esperanza"

¡Ojo!, no actualizare hasta terminar una de las historias que están ya dichas (Por ejemplo "No muere la esperanza") o si no, actualizaré de vez en cuando y pido paciencia si les gustó este pequeño prologo.

¡Les agradecería mucho que las leyeran y dejaran su opinión al igual que me tengan una paciencia sacada de los cielos!

Repito… ¡Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer! ¡No olviden poner click izquierdo en la parte de "Follow/Fav"! ¡Habrá galletitas todas las actualizaciones :3! ¡Únanse al lado oscuro!

¡Les agradecería unos lindos y sensuales Reviews!

¡Gracias por leer!

Bye-Bye

Att

SamMeiTukusama

_**PD: Esta Historia está dedicada a esa persona, con mucho cariño espero que te guste.**_

_**18/12/2014**_


	2. Encuentro ciego

_Encuentro ciego._

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary: **No entendía por qué siempre se encontraba aquellos sobres de cartas que eran de aquel mismo anónimo. Aunque siempre se preguntaba, ¿Por qué esperaba con impaciencia ver ese sobre ya en su casillero? ¿Por qué se seguía negando ante la idea de querer encontrar a esa persona? No obstante, Sasuke no sabía lo inopia que era, porque aquella chica tímida e indefensa que le escribe sus sentimientos confusos está más cerca de lo que cree. Con la melopea del violín, lo irá guiando a esos ojos que lo miran desde lejos, tan callado y sombrío, tan frío e indiferente… Seguir mirándolo desde su valle de ternura, amarle en silencio, donde nadie se da cuenta, de su amor más puro y sincero.

**Parejas:**

SasuHina **(Principal)**

**Advertencias de este fic:**

**-Lenguaje poco fuerte.**

**-Probable Lemon.**

**-AU.**

**-Oc.**

**-Ooc.**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Flash Back_

"_**Líneas de la carta"**_

.

.

.

Los parpados de esa persona se abrieron hasta enseñar dos perlas ónix acostumbrándose en la luz del amanecer. La mano diestra masculina se elevó hasta querer alcanzar el techo y separar sus dedos escondiendo parte de su rostro con su sombra en ellos la luminosidad del sol. El silencio reinaba en su habitación, ningún ruido se escuchaba en sus oídos, solo su respiración tranquila y pesada. Con lentitud, su mano fue descendiendo hasta el borde e incorporarse hasta sentarse y llevar la surda a su rostro.

Aquel sueño era de pequeños fragmentos, mínimos que arredraba cada pizca de pereza que sentía; mientras más lo recordaba, más se daba cuenta que su mente quería hacerle ver la verdadera razón de la vida. Necesitaba aclararse y serenarse para que su cerebro este fresco y pueda comenzar el día nuevamente tranquilo.

Levantándose con tranquilidad, diviso su celular en la cómoda y lo observo debatiéndose en contestar el celular o dejarlo vibrar entre esos andares de la madera fina; al final lo decidió y dejo que este sonará por su cuenta, por ahora dejaría en paz esa perturbación ya que él necesitaba ir al colegio por haber faltado hace unos tres días.

Pero, antes de que se levantará, algo en el suelo se ilumino captando sus perlas negras. Sonrió levemente encontrando ese papel con su sobre a su lado. Se había vuelto una costumbre leer esa carta todos los días preguntándose quien habría enviado esa carta con su cursiva pulcramente escrita; los ojos negros del azabache no dejaban de ver ese papel hasta levantarlo junto con el sobre y guardarlo en el cajón de su cómoda. Este no quería maltratarla más de lo que se encontraba.

Con una media, diminuta, mínima sonrisa, se dirigió al tocador recordando dicho escrito que con esos días ha aprendido con la obsesión de leerla hasta caer dormido.

No entendía nada del porque lo leía hasta que sus perlas se cansen, él solo se mentalizaba que debía de por lo menos pensar y obsesionarse por una simple carta normal. Empero, por mucho que lo quisiese este, no podía evitar creerse que una mujer como esa existiese. Se preguntaba, si quizá esa persona aparezca de nuevo, no obstante, había indicado aquel anónimo que no volvería a parecer. Nunca.

Con sus manos en el regadero y llevarse el pequeño charco de agua que se formó en él a su rostro mojándolo, observo su reflejo en el espejo. El cabello azabache estaba más desaliñado de lo normal y sus labios medianos pálidos e secos. Su torso delgado de piel blanca estaba sudando y su respiración se volvió irregular. ¿Por qué esa imagen de alfeñique en todo su cuerpo? ¿Acaso era por el sueño que tuvo antes? ¿O era de solo pensar que esa persona ya no estaba interesada en él?

Meneó rudamente su cabeza agarrándose fuertemente sus mechones negros sedosos para hacer su fleco atrás y bufar con demasiada libertad arruinando el gran silencio íngrimo e ingente de su departamento.

No tenía tiempo que perder, pensaba el azabache para encontrar la mirada ónix de sus ojos con el pequeño reloj fuera del baño. Giro de talones y entro a la bañera quitándose sus pantalones e abrir la regadera. Su cabello se volvió lacio en cuanto entro a la pequeña lluvia apartando naturalmente los mechones rebeldes que le estorbaban en su vista negra. Toda su cabellera estaba hecha atrás enseñando su amplia frente y remojarse su rostro nuevamente hasta abrir sus perlas y entrecerrarlas sumergiéndose en un pequeño recuerdo.

Aún no entendía porque siempre se colocaba en su mente esa melodía, pero dentro de él sabía que era algo importante para calmarlo. Suspiro placenteramente al sentir esa agua cálida en una mañana congelada.

Estaba seguro que muy pronto, en algún momento, encontraría el origen de aquella melopea.

.

.

.

Entró con canguelo al ingente escenario que se le daba el honor de caminar. Los pasos de sus pies calzados inundaron el teatro con demasiada exageración; sus pies se movieron con agilidad dando vueltas con toda libertad seguida de una presencia masculina que la seguía con su posar recto. Se detuvo hasta quedar en el centro y virar su mirar en la de su familiar que la observaba neutral, sin ninguna expresión.

Sonrío con timidez aferrándose a su estuche que tenía colgando en sus manos. Fue correspondida con otra sonrisa y se escuchó los ruidosos pasos hacía ella para acariciarle su cabellera azulina con ternura.

-¿Estará bien que no vaya hoy a la escuela?.- Preguntó sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza. La chica con ojos perlas asintió confirmando lo preguntado.- Al parecer Hiashi-sama cumplió su capricho.

-N-no puedo conseguirlo todo de mi padre Neji-Niisan.- Dijo regresando su mirar la gran longitud del teatro que se encontraba en sus ojos. Todo de era inmenso, no tanto como los que ha pisado, pero era grande por cómo era para miles de personas. Esta se sentía nerviosa de solo pisar el escenario.- Además, este día es muy especial para esa persona.- Completo con una sonrisa sutil.

Neji, que negó con la cabeza resignado sin dejar esa sonrisa que le dedico a su prima, caminó hacía fuera del centro del escenario hasta estar frente a la chica que sacaba su violín con mucho cuidado junto con su arco. El castaño se sentó recargando su barbilla en el dorso de la mano.

-Espero que este haciendo lo correcto.

-Créeme Niisan, le gustará.- Le dedico una sonrisa y se giró para volver a su puesto.

-Bien… Confiaré en usted Hinata-sama.- Suspiro cansado al ver a la peliazul asintiendo con un arrebol en sus pómulos y con una sonrisa tímida.- ¿Están listos?.

De un momento a otro, Hinata cerro sus ojos; inhalo y exhalo llevando su violín en la barbilla. Sus hombros se encogían por la inhalación y bajaban por la exhalación; su espalda se encontraba recta y sus facciones más relajadas que nerviosas. Neji observo como su prima tomaba su tiempo para concentrarse. La peliazul alzo su cabeza y elevo su mano diestra con el arco en el e hizo una ilusión de atrapar algo y meterlo en su pecho. Neji sonrío.

Las perlas con un color amatista se abrieron mostrando determinación quitándose su calzado. Su seriedad se formó en su rostro.

-Estamos listos.

.

.

.

Sasuke suspiró a los aires sin importar que su acompañante le mirara curioso. En exactitud, extrañado por tal suspiro cansado y decepcionado. Naruto no desvió su mirar azulado del azabache que, aunque su porte sea recto y calmado, tenía una gran presión en la espalda. No sabía porque su mejor amigo se comportaba así. No se preocupó en preguntarle el porqué de esa extraña actitud.

-Sasuke, ¿Sucede algo?.- El susodicho lo miro de reojo sin detener su andar al salón de clases. Naruto esperaba ansiosamente su respuesta mientras ingresaban al aula hasta llegar a sus respectivos lugares y sentarse.

Sasuke llevo sus perlas ónix en la ventana observando el paisaje que este le daba.

-Nada.- Fue su simple respuesta acortando las preguntas que tenía el hiperactivo de su amigo rubio. Naruto solo bufo con sus labios e se atrevió a ignorar al Uchiha como este le hacía a él.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke solo se mantenía en ganar una batalla que tenía contra su otro yo en su interior; no debería él de preocuparse por eso, realmente era un hecho y no tenía que sentirse así. Esos tres días que había faltado, tenía esa leve esperanza, pero se desvaneció al no tener nada, ningún polvo, de lo que quería encontrar.

Se sentía muy babieca, más que eso, parecía un joven que quería volver a atraer la atención. A este le fastidiaba el hecho de no encontrarse un sobre de aquella chica. Se sentía desentendido, solo que llego a encontrarse fue una simple declaración empalagosa y ciertas cosas que le hacían falta en su casillero; no dudo en romper la carta en dos con una leve ilusión de encontrarse con la carta de esa mujer.

Tan estúpido no podría ser.

Estando en la pugna con su mente, no se dio siquiera cuenta de que la clase había terminado y era hora del almuerzo. Meno su cabeza desorbitado llevándose una mano en su sien. El Uzumaki, con dejes de querer hablar con su compañero, se sentó en su mesa y le miro por debajo. Sasuke le miraba con sus perlas negras a lo alto con el ceño fruncido.

-Teme, me estas ocultando algo.- Sentenció el rubio ojos azules.

-Piensa lo que quieras Dobe.- Él le dijo.

La conversación terminó con unas miradas letales que fueron vistas por espectadores que juraron ver chispas en ellas. Empero, una mano se divisó en los ojos del Uchiha y fue posada en la cabeza del rubio dándole un pequeño e indefenso golpe, pero con el objetivo de hacer que mueva la cabeza hacia adelante.

En un segundo, Naruto se acarició la cabeza actuando como si doliera observando a la persona que lo golpeo. Sasuke solo se cruzó de brazos haciendo lo mismo.

-Ustedes dos nunca dejarán de pelear.- Indagó una voz femenina un poco suave pero sin quitar su madurez en ella. El cabello corto rubio con toques anaranjados tenues se movió ligeramente por como negaba y chasqueaba la lengua con los ojos cerrados.- Parecen niños pequeños.

-Lo dice la que parece chico…- Naruto murmuro haciendo sus labios como pez y diciéndoselo a Sasuke que ahogo una pequeña sonrisa. En un segundo, Naruto cayó al suelo con un chipote en la cabeza.

Los ojos azules grisáceos le miraron con irritación sin dejar de palpitar la pequeña vena que se encontraba en su sien.

-Tarado.- Dijo quitando al rubio de la mesa y ella se sentó cruzándose de brazos.- Y tú Sasuke no se te ocurra reírte si quieres vivir.- Argumento observándolo desde arriba. Este se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo la intención de hacerlo.- Él le dijo sereno levantándose de su asiento y mirar a sus amigos.

-¡Eres una maldita Shin!.- Protesto Naruto.

-No te quejes, te lo mereces.- Shin río

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- El Uchiha caminó a la salida siendo seguido por los dos que hablaban de cosas triviales.

Los tres caminaban por los pasillos con tranquilidad y calma, no se intentaban ir de prisa, por lo menos para Sasuke no era así. Este caminaba más rápido que aquellos dos que seguían hablando de sus temas preferidos, queriendo que el azabache se uniera, él solo respondía en monosílabos sin ninguna intención de conversar.

Shin se sintió extrañada por el Uchiha.

-¿Sabes que le pasa?.- Susurro preguntándole.

-No.- Se encogió de hombros.- Esta así desde que entramos.- Informo caminando cruzando un mar de gente que se encontraba comprando en la cafetería. Shin miro preocupada a Sasuke que solo se sentaba en una mesa seguido de ellos.

Ella no se entrometía en la vida de Sasuke, pero le preocupaba su actitud íngrima. Shin era la amiga de la infancia de Sasuke; su familia y el eran muy cercanos a tal punto que la madre de este, la miraba como una hija. Los padres (En este caso la madre de Sasuke) de cada uno tomaron la molestia de que tengan la misma educación y en las mismas instituciones; para ella no era un problema, pero para Sasuke sí.

Entendía a la perfección que se sintiera muy hastiado, pero tenía que por lo menos dejarle su espacio cuando no quería que los dos estuviesen juntos compartiendo el almuerzo, por eso siempre se alejaba cuando quería estar solo. Ergo, mirando ahora el Uchiha que la volvió a aceptar nuevamente, su extraña actitud le daba curiosidad y miedo.

-S-Sasuke-kun.- Una compañera de clase se acercó a la mesa con las manos temblando y les miraba con vergüenza. El susodicho le miro de reojo.- Y-yo, quiero hablar contigo… a solas…- Dijo en lo bajo.

Sasuke observo a su alrededor, en ellos a Naruto que tenía fideos en sus labios y Shin que no dejaba de mirar a la chica. Su mirar perla oscuro volvió a la mujer y detrás de ella se delataron unos gritos de emoción de sus amigas. Rodo los ojos y se levantó bruscamente advirtiéndole a la rubia que no se coma su almuerzo al igual que Naruto. Estos dos lo prometieron cruzando los dedos y riéndose con complicidad.

Mientras él tomaba la delantera en los pasillos, la chica de cabello castaño con un arrebol en sus mejillas. Ignoro por completo su apariencia, solo se dignó a girar en medio del pasillo deteniéndola y observándola sin ningún interés. Los ojos ónix de este parecían atravesarla que la hizo bajar su rostro avergonzado y balbucear cosas incoherentes.

-Termina ya.- Apuro Sasuke preocupado por su comida.

-Es-es que… me gusta mucho Sasuke-kun.- Declaró. Ahora le miro con más confianza sin despejar la mirada.- Yo le deje una carta en su casillero… Pensé que debería saberlo por mí…- Antes de que siguiera hablando, Sasuke se acercó a ella bajando su rostro de su tan alto cuerpo para verla.

-Así que tú eres la chica que dejo esa cursilería en mi casillero.- Dijo sin emociones. Pero por dentro, estaba irritado por haberlo ilusionado esperando algo que jamás estaría.- No sé qué pensabas o probablemente no tienes nada en esa cabeza hueca, pero te convertiste en un fastidio en cuanto leí tu carta. Yo jamás saldría con alguien tan tonta e interesada, espero que te quede claro que no quiero ver tu estúpido rostro.- Sin decir más, camino directo a la cafetería ignorando los sollozos de su compañera a la que acaba de rechazar.

Suspiro cansado cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos abrir para encontrarse a una Shin comiéndose el almuerzo que compro. Se acercó a paso rápido llegando por detrás de la rubia y tomarla por la cabeza.

-Shiraoka Shin.- Le nombro con su voz severa haciéndola estremecer del miedo al igual que Naruto que tenía pruebas de comer su almuerzo.- Uzumaki Naruto.- También lo nombro.- Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Shin y Naruto se miraron entre sí asustados.

Hoy era el día en que los dos morirían.

.

.

.

Caminó lentamente en los pasillos solitarios e ingentes de la preparatoria. Ya era hora de regresar, y él, no quería hacerlo. Su miedo había disipado hace mucho tiempo, le daba igual su soledad, le daba igual su silencio. A él no le importaba nada. Mientras más caminaba en esos pasillos silenciosos, sus pasos se perdían en la oscuridad que pretendía él pisar.

Todo se volvió oscuro, no podía ver nada dentro de esos ojos ónix que el portaba; el miedo no se apoderaba, solo lo mantenía vivo y valiente a la gran criatura que quería comérselo. La mente de este se encontraba vacía, no había recuerdos o pensamientos, solo caminaba como un ser sin alma ni corazón.

El andar que antes el trazaba, se terminó en cuanto llego a su casillero. Las perlas ónix de sus ojos miraban sus cosas con aburrimientos y serenidad. Tomo sus cuadernos faltantes y en ello, cayó un sobre como aquella vez; como aquel día.

Parpadeó hasta hacerse la idea de que no era un sueño, si no real. La levantó con velocidad ansiada abriéndola con mucha delicadeza. Como si se tratase de algo mórbido.

Dentro de él, su otro yo que quería iniciar nuevamente una lucha, le advirtió no ilusionarse. Pero, por mucho que lo quisiera, estos tres días, Sasuke esperaba con impaciencia si aquella persona se dignaba a dejarle una carta y demostrarle su valentía nuevamente.

Y de nuevo, con sorpresa en sus ojos y una tenue sonrisa, empezó a leer.

"_**Antes de decir una palabra, o saludarlo para así cumplir con las partes de una carta, quiero decirle que me siento una tonta al volverle escribir y nuevamente quitarle de su tiempo.**_

"_Si tan solo supieras que no es así."_

_**Han pasado días que no le escribo. Espero que se encuentre bien, ya que, compañeras fanáticas de usted han dicho que había faltado tres días.**_

_**Debió de ver sus rostros, parecían como dos seres llenos de pánico abandonados por su amo o manada. Para mí, esa información se me hacía indiferente, ergo, un ser dentro de mí preguntaba sobre su salud.**_

_**Seguí pensando en usted. Aún recuerdo como me tome la valentía innata que tuve para dejarle aquella carta. ¿Tonta? Lo sé. Le seré sincera, yo nunca había pensado en hacerle una carta, no obstante, mis manos gritaban escribir algo. Es extraño escribirle a un desconocido y decirle lo que me hace sentir. Me siento un poco acosadora…**_

_**En fin. Decidí mejor no volver a mirarlo; ahora sabe la respuesta ya que pasa lo mismo que con escribirle estúpidas cartas como estás. Estuve pensando en usted, día y noche. Una noche, miré las estrellas con anhelo; entre ellas, había una que iluminaba más que las demás, al igual que la luna. No dude en imaginarme que esa estrella era como usted. Tan radiante y lúgubre que llamaba mucho la atención.**_

_**Mis ojos solo pueden mirarle; es difícil ver cosas diferentes y más cuando estás tan acostumbrada a hacerlo. Se apodero de mi mente, de mí ser y eso me molesta.**_

_**En esta carta, se me es muy fácil decir mis sentimientos, sé que cuando alguna vez logremos encontrarnos, le tratare como un desconocido y también usted a mí. Es raro pero justo. No es necesario conocernos, se cómo trata a las chicas como yo y no quiero arriesgarme; además, sería como obligarnos a vernos los rostros ¿No cree?**_

_**Suelo pensar… "La única persona que te hace parar de llorar, te hace llorar." El punto de esto es que, he conocido a una admiradora suya que, como usted verá, es el único que puedo hacerla dejar de llorar en sus días tristes e hacerla romper el llanto cuando le habla tan fríamente. De esa manera, me hace ver que hombre puede ser. De ahí no he dejado de pensar el… "Triste es querer a alguien y que este no sepa querer a nadie."**_

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Se le vino a la mente la primera vez que encontró la carta en su casillero. El cómo lo ofendía y a la vez lo lamentaba por tener suelta la lengua. Empero, no podía enojarse por algo que simplemente era verdad.

Por una vez en su vida, presencio por primera vez a una mujer inteligente. Ella aceptaba la realidad, al igual que él; ellos dos no podían conocerse, no debían. Sería como hacer una esperanza falsa entre los dos, especialmente en ella.

Odiaba admitirlo pero, a esa mujer, no le interesaba conocerlo a fondo.

_**Hablaré de otra cosa… ¿Qué tal de la música?**_

_**Soy una gran fan de Beethoven y Mozart. Todos dicen que soy muy aburrida e rara por escuchar música clásica, ergo, ellos no saben que detrás de mí existe esa mujer que le gusta todo tipo de genero escandaloso y ruidoso.**_

_**He pisado un sinfín de teatros y auditorios. Más, nunca me he sentido tan bien en Japón tocando en un escenario tan ingente. Sentir esa liberación al tocar y presentarte ante los demás; darles a conocer tú música y canto. Tú piel se pone como gallina, te llega un gran sentimiento de placer al tener todos esos comentarios e gritos positivos a tu persona por una buena presentación del gran Paganini. Pero, no puedes evitar crear tu propia melopea, te hace sentir original al inventar notas musicales nuevas.**_

_**En mi caso, crear y presentársela al público juvenil y maduro me es muy importante. Solo entre a esta profesión y solo me bastó una vez para querer amarla toda la eternidad. El dulce canto de tu instrumento quiere enamorar a los espectadores y querer que entiendan ese sentimiento de liberación y ansiedad que se tiene guardado desde el inicio de tu concierto. Atrapar el alma que ronda por tus ojos y ponerla en tus manos e llevarla a tu pecho, trayendo consigo toda esa confianza y esa determinación que necesitas.**_

_**Observar tus dedos, como presionas las cuerdas y mueves al arco al compás de tu brazo que libera de tu mano la magia. Querer seguir, enamorándote hasta extasiarte y envenenarte más día a día para no volver a vivir y sentir esa arrebatadora e hermosa muerte que te hace envolverte desde más de tu fondo de tu corazón y alma. Todo tu cuerpo siendo tatuado por las notas musicales, va pasando todo ese fuego que hace arder cada parte de tu piel; hasta que una lágrima envuelve tu vista, intensamente corre en tu mejilla, hasta mojar tu boca, hasta volverte loca…**_

_**Al parecer creo que me he pasado un poco. Me he dejado llevar por la situación.**_

_**He de dejar esta carta hasta aquí. Suponiendo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, deseo que usted haya leído esta carta al igual que la otra.**_

_**No sé si prometer dejar de escribirle, estoy tan insegura, se volvió una costumbre hacerle muchas cartas que nunca he enviado y deseo enviarle algunas.**_

_**Más, le aseguro, que trataré de vencer mis tentaciones.**_

_**Entonces, con esto, espero que tenga una buena tarde.**_

_**Kira Dunkelheit."**_

El Uchiha doblo la carta en sus cuatro lados y la puso en su sobre con delicadeza, tratándolo como un pedazo de cristal que temía que se cayera y se partiera en pedazos.

Observo con detenimiento todo su alrededor, a pesar de que los pasillos estuviesen solitarios y grandes sin ese mar de gente, las clases no terminaban si no dentro de unos 2 minutos. Cuando tocaron el timbre y toda la gente salía de sus aulas, Sasuke guardo el sobre en una libreta con mucho cuidado para consiguiente adentrarla a la mochila que colgaba de su brazo.

Mientras hacía eso, fue recibido por miradas femeninas por como metía con ansiedad la libreta y leves golpes en la espalda de sus compañeros de salón que no prestaron atención en eso. No obstante, para las admiradoras del azabache, que supusieron desde el principio que se saltaría las clases y lo encontrarían en el casillero por sus cosas, encontraron la actitud del Uchiha conquistador de miradas curiosa y rara.

Sasuke evadía esas miradas por unas severas hasta terminar de guardar la libreta en su maleta. Alzo su mirar y se encontró con la azul grisácea de Shin que le daba un golpe en su brazo seguida de Naruto que le golpeaba la espalda con fuerza.

-Hasta que al fin te apareces Teme.- Le dijo Naruto colgando en su brazo su mochila y revisando su casillero.

-Por lo menos avisa si te saltarás las clases para tener apuntes.- Dijo Shin entregándole al azabache una libreta. Sasuke la acepto sin chistar y la guardo en su mochila.

Ella negó con la cabeza pensando en la actitud de su amigo. Sasuke solía ser así a veces, pero Shin siempre lograba controlar aquellas ganas del azabache de salir de clase para saltar las clases más importantes que debería aprender. Nadie dudaba que el Uchiha era un genio, siempre ocupo el primer lugar seguido de otro estudiante de mayor grado; no obstante, Shin y Naruto eran entre los últimos por falta de conocimiento y atención. Pero, Shin siempre se las arreglaba para tener unas calificaciones excelentes, aunque por mucho que lo intente siempre está por debajo de los 5 primeros, tiene la inteligencia para estar entre los 50. Naruto… Siempre obtenía la baja y pésima calificación que jamás los dos pudieron ver.

Salieron del colegio hablando de cualquier tema en especial, Sasuke esta vez estaba al tanto de esa conversación contestando cada pregunta y opinando acerca de ello. Shin se mostraba más aliviada al ver al azabache más cooperativo y social, y Naruto solo sonreía con alegría por tener de regreso a su oscuro amigo. Mientras ellos caminaban, detuvieron su andar para estar en un puesto de helados. La rubia con toques anaranjados fue la primera en ordenar seguida de Naruto, ergo, Sasuke solo los observaba comiendo su aperitivo congelado.

-No entiendo porque no crean un helado sabor Ramen.- Comentó el rubio sin dejar de comer de su helado de vainilla.- ¡Sería el más vendido!.

-Lo será pero comprado por ti.- Entabló la única chica entre los dos comiendo su nieve de chocolate. Sasuke miraba su celular que vibraba entre sus manos, Shin se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo haciendo que este frunza el ceño.- Será mejor que le contestes, hace tiempo que tú y Mikoto-san no hablan. Seguro está preocupada.

-Tampoco tiene que insistir tanto.- Dijo el pelinegro.- A veces es molesta.

-Pero es tu madre menso.- Llevo su mano atrás de su cabeza como la típica pose que tenía Naruto en esos momentos.- Sueles comportarte como Ken-Sensei.

-No es cierto.- El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos ofendido.

-Lo es.- Insistió la rubia.

-Que no.- Negó.

-Que sí.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si

Mientras los dos peleaban entre sí con la afirmativa y negativa, Naruto terminó su helado mirando a sus compañeros. Escucho el nombre de un Sensei y pregunto.

-¿Quién es Ken-Sensei?.- Pregunto curioso, y la pugna de Shin y Sasuke acabó.

-Murakami Ken nos imparte la materia de Literatura.- Shin informó terminando su aperitivo.- Se parece mucho a Sasuke en personalidad amargada y sombría, quitando su apariencia. Pero es muy apuesto.- Afirmo cerrando los ojos. Sasuke los puso en blanco.

-A Shin le gusta mucho. Siempre intenta hacerlo enojar y no se va de su lado en ningún momento.- Dijo agarrándola del cuello y revolver su cabello con su puño.- Es muy molesta.

-¡Eso no quita que sea de sus favoritas!.- Exclamó entre su brazo.

-Es el maestro de "Mírame y no me caigo".

Sasuke y Shin miraron a Naruto con los ojos en blanco y una gota en la cabeza. Este solo sonreía como babieca pensando en acertar en lo que dijo.

-Naruto… Te odio.- Susurro Shin entre sus manos que escondían su rostro.- Acabo de imaginármelo cayendo en una cascara de banana.

Sasuke apretó sus labios en imaginar al respetado e apuesto Sensei que traía a las chicas locas cayendo en una cascara de banana estampando su rostro en el suelo. Shin lloraba internamente imaginándose lo mismo. Como el cabello marrón de Ken se revolvía en el suelo y sus ojos amatista se volvían blancos con una expresión de terror.

No era la imagen perfecta. Shin no volvería a ver a su Sensei sin reírse en su cara; al igual que el azabache aguantaba sus ganas de reír.

-Por lo menos creaste una imagen cautivadora.- Sasuke habló.

-Quédate calvo Sasuke.

Sasuke siguió caminando a lado de los dos rubios que discutían de la imagen perfecta del maestro mencionado. Su mirar perlado oscuro fue cayendo en un teatro en donde se encontraban personas saliendo.

Según recordaba, ese era el teatro más grande de Konoha. Mikoto lo había llevado más de una vez ahí con la gran labor de aprender. Los ojos de este se oscurecieron más de lo normal, recordaba a la perfección ese tipo de trato; como el cuerpo pequeño de ese niño lloraba y se encontraba golpeado con heridas simultaneas. Sin siquiera herir sus manos.

Se encontró una de las razones por lo cual su hermano se había ido.

Shin se dio cuenta de su estado. Se acercó a él y lo agarro del hombro para llamarle su atención.

Miro el gran teatro y como las personas salían a empujones de ahí. Regreso su mirada a la oscura y le sonrió.

-Es muy grande… ¿Qué tal si echamos un vistazo?.- Preguntó sonriendo haciendo que Naruto asintiera con energía y Sasuke le mirase irritado a sabiendas de las intenciones secretas de la rubia.- Vamos, solo veremos la siguiente función.- Lo jalo del brazo, pero este se resistía.

-Ya acabaron las funciones, no es necesario ir.- Su pie resistía dar un paso más, pero su compañera lo obligo a darlo.- Además, es de solo una función. Al parecer fue solo para una ceremonia.- Dio otro paso a la fuerza. Cuando estaba apunto de convencer a la rubia, Naruto se lo llevo empujando de su espalda hasta meterlo.

Sasuke tenía sus ojos bien abiertos con furia mirando a su tonto amigo. Shin reía a lo bajo temiendo por la vida del rubio caminando detrás de ellos y ser arrastrada levemente por las personas que salían. Se le hacía curioso ver cuántas personas habían asistido en una supuesta ceremonia, sin embargo, no dudaba en ningún segundo que el show habría de haber sido espectacular.

Se sintió mal por no enterarse a tiempo.

Mientras ellos dos caminaban y Shin los seguía de cerca, el pelinegro se abrumaba más y sentía los grandes deseos de salir. Detuvo al Uzumaki cuando este puso sus pies con fuerza al suelo y miraba el gran escenario. Las perlas oscuras de este se mostraban pérdidas, mirando el gran piano y los diferentes instrumentos siendo guardados por los músicos que dieron lugar al espectáculo.

No se dejó vencer por sus recuerdos, no tenía que recordar aquel niño que era maltratado por su padre para obligarlo a ser su propia presentación y presumirles a sus socios lo grande que era. Le daba nauseas de solo recordar las lágrimas de ese niño, de cómo sus esfuerzos eran tontos y era consolado por su gran rival, llorando y sollozando en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Sudaba frío. Quería irse de ahí.

No obstante, mientras miraba el gran instrumento que se encontraba ahí, choco hombro a hombro con alguien.

La mirada perlada ónix se detuvo a la persona que tropezó con él y se mantuvo sereno sin quitar su mirar sorprendido.

¿Acaso eso era una broma?.

.

.

.

Hinata alzo su brazo con el arco en la mano con su pose de victoria al tocar la gran melopea de su violín. La respiración agitada y escandalosa aumentaba constantemente; el sudor de su frente caía como sus lágrimas inundando sus ojos cayendo en sus mejillas y terminando en su barbilla. Siempre era así en todo concierto que daba, las emociones expuestas de su ser salían en lágrimas y deber. Su cuerpo temblaba y la sonrisa más feliz que mantuvo a lo largo de ese camino artístico se hizo presente para darle así un cautivador bullicio con positivismo y amor.

No evito dar una de sus acostumbradas reverencias en lo cual su arco se movía y terminaba en su vientre al igual que su postura donde inclinaba su cabeza y sus pies se encontraban en una pose como caballero alabando a su reina.

Los aplausos no se dejaron de escuchar dándole un canto en sus oídos. La sonrisa orgullosa de su padre, los gritos acostumbrados de su hermana y los chiflidos escandalosos de su apreciado primo. Ergo, las perlas con tonos amatistas se encontraron con el azul zafiro de la persona que la llevo al mundo de ensueño que la enamoro por completo. Su sonrisa de alegría y felicidad al igual que los aplausos escandalosos acompañados de unos gritos de emoción. No dudo en reírse y no dejar de esconder esa risa emocionada y feliz.

Dio la reverencia a sus compañeros que la apoyaron en todo ese evento, por consiguiente, salió del escenario con una caminata recta y contenta. La sonrisa de sus labios curvados no se deshizo hasta que los espectadores salieron del auditorio llevándose consigo un gran trato con la música que ella impuso.

Llego el momento donde tenía que cambiar sus ropas y salir de ahí lo más antes posible con la intención de conocer las opiniones de sus familiares e amigos. La peliazul era un sol, como decía su nombre, donde todo en ella era un lugar soleado mostrando su corazón a todo el mundo. Con la ropa puesta y la sonrisa perfecta, salió de los vestuarios y se encontró con las personas que quería ver desde hace un momento. La recibieron cálidas como siempre.

La ojiperla no dudo en correr hacía ellos y saludarles. Hiashi se encontraba sereno, pero sin dejar esa sonrisa que era contagiada por su orgullo. Aquel orgullo que se encontraba en sus ojos.

-¡Estuviste asombrosa Onee-chan!.- Exclamo extasiada Hanabi con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Más que asombrosa, estuvo excelente.- Dijo Neji cruzándose de brazos mirándola con orgullo.

-N-no fue la g-gran cosa.- Tartamudeo avergonzada. No le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención, pero era tan conocida para algunos y tan desconocida para otros que le daba cierto cosquilleo de ser muy famosa. Aunque no lo era del todo ya que hoy en día muchas personas no la veían como un futuro de la música clásica.

Ella hizo el concierto con otro tipo de música. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que la gente se divirtiera con sus actuaciones y sus bailes. El ritmo era empalagoso y muy creativo haciendo a las personas moverse e observar cautivados por todo el show que se montaba.

Camino a la salida junto a su familia que no dejaba de alagarla y darle mucho centro de atención. La gente que restaba irse, se acercaba a ella para felicitarla y darle sus comentarios positivos en su música. El sonrojo diminuto que antes estaba, se volvió intenso hasta hacer que tiemblen sus piernas y jugará con sus dedos con su estuche en su mano.

Sucedió entonces la aparición del personaje al cual dedicaba semejante concierto. Con una disculpa educada y formal, se llevó a la peliazul con las manos en los hombros femeninos sin soltarla. Fueron seguidos por la familia Hyuga a una distancia crucial. La soltó cuando se encontraron solos de la poca gente que se encontraba.

-Hinata.- La nombro con esa voz amable y gentil que lo representaba. La Hyuga le miró nerviosa con un sonrojo que llegaba hasta sus mejillas.- Gracias por darme este hermoso regalo.- El rostro masculino de su compañero se inclinó hasta el de la femenina y rozar los mechones azabaches oscuros sus pómulos.

Los ojos azul zafiro capturaron los perlas de la peliazul. Los lentes que este tenía puesto se bajaron hasta la punta de su nariz y sin nada que perder, beso con sus labios rosados pálidos la mejilla llena de arrebol de su compañera.

Hinata bajo su mirar perlado y se escondió entre su melena azulina. El causante de tal rojo en el rostro blanquecino río animadamente por la reacción de la Hyuga.

-K-Kai-kun… No-no fue na-nada…- Murmuro por darle sus agradecimientos.

-Siempre pensé que eras espectacular pero… Dios, estuviste fabulosa.- Dijo.- Tocaste a Ren con tanto amor y determinación. Me impresionaste tanto que me dieron ganas de tocar mi violonchelo.- Los labios de este se curvaron hasta mostrar una sonrisa ansiosa y los ojos zafiro una gran emoción. Más Hinata se concentró en otra cosa.

El porte de Kai era muy recto, el traje elegante que portaba lo hacía ver más guapo de lo normal y su aire de sabiduría, inteligencia y amabilidad le daba esa atracción a todas las femeninas. Pero, por mucho que lo veía así, se preguntó cómo se vería "Esa persona" con ese traje y dándole sus agradecimientos. Era mejor alejar toda clase de pensamientos.

Cuando el cumpleañero le indicó que caminará junto a él, intentó hablar y darle una de sus razones por la cual hizo ese espectáculo. Ergo, mientras trataba de decirle, el cuerpo femenino se descuidó y choco contra alguien.

Alzo su mirar perlado amatista y se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver.

El sonrojo diminuto de sus mejillas se incendió y tuvo que mirar a un lado para no verle esos ojos oscuros perlados.

¿Acaso el destino quería jugarle una mala broma?.

.

.

.

El Uchiha miró penetrante el cuerpo diminuto de la Hyuga. Esta solo se mantenía en su puesto con su cuerpo tembloroso. ¿Le temía? Pensó, jamás se imaginó a una chica hacerla temblar por el miedo; solo recordaba aquellas chicas que temblaban con solo hacerlas llorar. Empero, a ella ni siquiera le dijo algo ya temblaba del miedo.

Hinata se debatía en no mirarlo, no obstante, la mano de Kai la trajo a la normalidad y le dio una gran confianza pensando en salir toda esa timidez y mirarle. Lo que no se espero era que cuando dio la reverencia no lo miró a los ojos y tartamudeo como una tonta.

-¡L-l-lo sien-siento!.- La pelizul dio una reverencia rápida y fue levantada por las manos masculinas de ojiazul que miraba de mala manera al Uchiha. Este no escucho la disculpa de la chica, solo retó con sus ojos perlas oscuros la del ojos zafiro.

-Tenemos que irnos.- Indicó la voz severa de Kai llevándosela entre sus manos. Hinata miro a Sasuke con preocupación y después la regresó al caminó.

Shin y Naruto miraron la escena con un temblor en las piernas demasiado horroroso. La mirada que daba ese hombre era muy tenebroso, podrían ver hasta la mirada más oscura del azabache matándolos con dagas en sus manos. Tragaron grueso en cuanto su amigo se giró sin dejar de mirar a los dos causantes del choque que tuvieron, regreso a los rubios y estos seguían temblando.

-¿Se puede saber que coños les pasa?.- La pregunta que salió de sus labios tan neutral que tranquilizo a los dos. Shin sonrío ya más calmada y Naruto tenía el corazón en la mano llorando.

-Solo pensaba en lo muy aterrador que podrías ser.- Dijo la rubia.

-Creo que me voy a quedar calvo.

-Mi profecía se ha cumplido.- Shin hizo junto sus manos y miró el cielo.- Gracias Dios por hacer que Naruto se quede calvo.-Cerro los ojos y Naruto le miro con enojo falso.

Shin y Naruto tenían sus típicas peleas sin sentido e Sasuke suspiró.

Él creía haber visto a esa chica en algún lugar. Tenía el presentimiento de haberla visto pero en su mente no recordaba mucho; el que esa mujer le haya sido familiar era muy extraño, él nunca miraba a la mujeres, realmente, las pasaba como fantasmas. Ahora más que nada tenía curiosidad.

Observo nuevamente el gran escenario, ya no tenía las náuseas que antes se apoderaban de el con miedo, ahora su cuerpo se hallaba tranquilo y calmado. Pensó en la carta, tenía gran sentido en lo que dijo y se daba cuenta que aquel anónimo era una buena músico. Como decía en aquellas letras lo que le hacía pasar el sonido de su propio instrumento, como la hacía enamorarse de la música hasta perderla.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de conocerla… Estaría encantado de escucharla tocar.

Negó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa girándose de talones y caminar a la salida; la gente había salido y ellos tres eran las únicas almas del lugar. La mente del azabache le gustaba hacerle muchas bromas y entre ellas querer conocer a la chica que se hacía llamar "Kira".

Cuando iban saliendo del teatro, Shin le miró curiosa por lo cual sonreía. Frunció el ceño sonriente y se atrasó un poco al tanto de que no la vieran. Cruzo sus brazos en forma de cruz y enredo sus dedos en forma de chinitos.

Al fin llevaba un gran avance.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Ternuras! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Espero que bien porque apenas y se pone buena la trama :3!

-Por la mierda, me haces ver como un tonto.

No te hago ver… Eres un tonto xD.

En fin antes de que este menso me de cinturonazos, me gustaría anunciar algo.

Shin, Kai y Ken son personajes míos. Shin es la amiga de la infancia de Sasuke y Kai es el amigo íntimo de Hinata. Quiero que sepan la razón por lo cual los cree; la razón de dichos personajes es que la primera emparejara a los dos protagonistas y el último es el rival del azabache. Estos personajes son cruciales en esta historia por lo que no creo que el segundo no saldrá tanto.

Cree a Shin (A la que puse nombre de chico para hacerle Bullyng xD) ya que no encontré a un personaje femenino que fuera cercano a Sasuke, intenté poner a Ino pero realmente tenía otras ideas con ella. Sakura está fuera por el momento, tengo planes con ella que por ahora no los he aclarado.

Kai es un personaje que se verán las intenciones reales con la Hyuga. A él lo cree para que tenga una relación tensa con Sasuke.

Por lo mientras, Ken es un maestro con la misma personalidad de Sasuke… Este no aparecerá mucho, solo hará leves cameos.

¡Entonces, espero que no les moleste!

-Qué molesto.

¡Tú a calla que no tienes voz *¬¬!

¡Me emocione tanto al ver tanto Reviews! Nunca pensé que tendría un buen comienzo :3, que felicidad :3.

Bueno, ¡Responderemos Reviews!

_**Uchihinata-20: **_¡¿Apoco andabas despierta a esas altas horas de la noche?!- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que fueses el primer comentario?- ¡Que felicidad ver que fuiste el primer Reviews! También me anima a saber que te gusto el fic y te aseguro que será interesante. ¡Acertaste! ¡Denle un chocolate!- Ten. _Sasuke le entrega un chocolate con una sonrisa._ Disfrútalo.- Puto, coqueteas con las lectoras.- Tengo que tener mi popularidad.- Espero que te quedes calvo *¬¬. Sip, tiene un parecido a "Mis notas de amor" que por cierto tengo el capítulo en mantenimiento ya que aún o me llega del todo la inspiración, de hecho, la tengo guardada en mi computador nuevo. Tengo el 50% del capítulo hecho, no se me preocupe y quizá en algún día la actualice.- No le creas, es una mentirosa.- Te aventaré una chancla si no te callas. _Se mantiene en silencio._ Así está mejor. ¬¬ Hinata si toca el violín y ya verás que Sasuke tiene lo suyo. No hay que quedarse atrás y hay que averiguarlo xD.- Jamás revelaré mi secreto.- Yo lo daré al descubierto.- Ni te atrevas.- ¡Ja! Lo haré :3. En lo de "No muere la esperanza" se te extraña mucho, espero con mucho entusiasmo tu regreso. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu hermoso Reviews! ¡Adiós!- Adiós. _Sasuke intenta comer un chocolate y se lo come SamMei. Este le mira neutral. _Quédate calva.

_**Angel maria 15:**_ ¡Gracias! ¡Que felicidad que haya gustado!- A ti te da felicidad todo.- Igual tú te andas quedando calvo *¬¬. Te daré un chocolate como bienvenida por comentar. _Sasuke le da un chocolate y cuando lo depositaba en la mano este se lo llevaba en la boca. _¡Sasuke, que cruel!- Me la debes.- ¡Pero tenías que hacérmelo a mí y no a mi lectora! ¡Puto si la hiciste llorar te aviento una chancla!- No está llorando, cálmate.- ¡Ni de coña! _Le avienta una chancla. _Por menso *¬¬. Se sabrá de Itachi conforme pasen los capítulos y verán que será muy interesante :3. ¡Ya llego la continuación y perdona la espera! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu hermoso Reviews :3! ¡Saludos!

_**Hinatacris:**_ ¡Pues ya no le ruegues que ya he llegao yo! ¡SamMei la burrita que cobra 5 pesos a velen!- Hasta que al fin te tratas como una burrita.- Siempre me regañan por decirme burrita, pero que le hago, soy una xD.- Por fin lo aceptaste. _De un solo movimiento de la mano, SamMei le da un guantazo en la cabeza haciéndolo caer. _Habrá venganza por parte de mi escuincla…- Ay aja ¬¬. Ok; al principio no tenía muy bien planeada la trama, ergo, tenía que inspirarme de alguna manera que tuve que mandar una carta en lo cual me hizo tener ideas. Solo envíe dos cartas, me dio flojera dibujar y deje de escribir xD. Dejo todo a medias, ese es mi hobby.- Se ve, mira cuantas historias has hecho y ni has terminado ninguna.- ¡Por fin en algo tenemos razón vago! ¡Toma tu chocolate! _Sasuke le entrega su chocolate con una sonrisa, SamMei le da un nalgazo y lo hace sonrojar hasta soltar el pequeño paquete. La autora se lo entrega con una sonrisa. _¡No esperes más, ha llegado la actualización! ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

_**RukiaNeechan: **_¡Rukia-sama!- ¿Tan rápido te enamoras de esta mocosa insensible?- Insensible mis naranjas *¬¬. ¡Ja, já! ¡Te dijo frío!- Pero así me aman.- Tsk… Presumido… Hmp, por lo menos llamarón a Hinata cuerazo xD.- ¿Quién es ella?- ¡Nadie, carajo, nadie! _Empieza a dar vueltas como leona restándole importancia. _Por lo menos, Rukia-sama publicó el fic a tiempo ¿No? ¡Me da tanta felicidad porque es la primera vez que me dedican uno! Al igual que es la primera vez que se lo voy a dedicar a alguien :3. ¡Sasuke, dale de tu Hentai a Rukia-sama!- ¿Qué te hace creer que yo tengo?- No te hagas… Se los pides prestados al otro Sasuke para saciar tu deseo al tener a Kira en tus brazos.- … Quédate calva.- ¡Pues ya me estoy quedando xD! Por cierto Rukia-sama; el One-shot que le estoy haciendo todavía no lo termino, más bien estoy casi cerca de la conclusión pero aún no se asoma lo suficiente como para terminarla xD. Le aclaró que será muy larga y muy candente, va a ser la primera vez que escribo un Lemon así de salvaje :3.- Para ti todo es la primera vez.- Y lo es emo xD. En el fic de "Blue Roses", no se me preocupe mi Rukia-sama hermosa, muy pronto la actualizaré y tengo el 10% de lo que estoy escribiendo en el capítulo. ¡Habrá un asesino que se hará pasar por el gran…! ¡Lo dejo a su criterio xD! En fin… ¡Tenga su chocolate! _SamMei le entrega el chocolate con un leve movimiento de caderas y un sonrojo en sus mejillas que parecían quemarles. Sasuke intento hacerla aún lado pero ella le aventó una chancla en su cabeza y le sonrío a Rukia._ ¡Enormes abrazos, besos candentes y sexys con Nutella y Miel! ¡Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por dejar su hermoso Reviews como siempre :3!

_**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: **_¡Hola!, ¡Que emoción! Muchos comentarios positivos, casi me doy un tiro xD.- Ayudarías a mucha gente.- Tu a callar que no tienes voz *¬¬.- ¡Me vendiste!- Necesitaba lectores y tú eres un buen comerciante xD. Mira esas nalgas de tabla, todas quieren verlas desnudas.- ¡Mocosa pervertida!- Solo dale tu amor, el otro Sasuke la acepto sin excusas xD.- No me compares con ese tonto homosexual.- Pues te vas haciendo la idea de que son los mismos. Vamos, solo dale un beso y ya asunto arreglado. _Sasuke dudo un poco y miró a la lectora sonrojado chasqueando la lengua._\- Tsk… Y-Yo… ¡Solo te daré ese beso porque SamMei me lo está ordenando, no es porque solo eres tú! _SamMei le mira agotada._\- Este pendejo y sus pretextos. _Sasuke se acerca a la lectora y le deposita un beso rápido en las mejillas._\- Ya está. ¿Contenta?- ¡Mírame aplaudiendo! ¡Sasuke, dale su chocolate!- Esta bien… _Sasuke le entrega el chocolate y lo deposita en sus manos._\- ¡Ya está la actualización! ¡Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

_**Forastera: **_¡Alo! Intento hacerlo poético, no sé si me está quedando bien xD.- ¿Poético? Esta mujer y apenas siente compasión.- Y la estoy teniendo contigo querido ¬¬. En fin, no le hagas caso a este emo cara de chulo sin h.- ¿Quién tiene la cara de chulo sin h?- Tu otro yo en otro fic xD. ¡Ten tu chocolate! _SamMei intenta entregárselo pero Sasuke se lo arrebata y se lo come. _¡Puto! _Le da un chanclazo._ El caso… ¡Qué bueno que te haya encantado! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews :3!

_**Himemiko: **_¡Solo no me pegues!- Golpéala, ten. _Le entrega un palo. _Con todas tus fuerzas.- ¡Desgraciado, quieres verme morir TnT!- Así es.- Cabrón… El chiste es que ya llevo muchos capítulos en "No muere la esperanza"; la historia está en curso y está por lo menos estará pausada donde publicaré capítulos de vez en cuando. Espero no te moleste y no me pegues con el cinturón TTwTT.- Insisto, golpéala.- ¡No la convenzas TnT! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews :3!

_**Yami-chan: **_¡Me está poniendo a prueba! _Hace una reverencia profunda. _Espero que haya superado sus expectativas.- ¿Qué carajo…?- Solo dígame si lo he hecho bien Yami-sama.- Y lo repito.- ¡Solo espero que le haya gustado!- Toma tu chocolate. _Sasuke le da su chocolate._\- ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

_**Haruhi-Nya: **_¡Lindooouuuu!- Copiona.- Farsante vago*¬¬. ¡Aquí está la continuación! Las cosas se irán poniendo un poco interesantes, cuando menos lo esperemos ya se sabrá la verdad e Sasuke la terminará aceptando.- Me pones las cosas difíciles mocosa.- Tú me las estas poniendo al no verte calvo chulo sin h *¬¬.- Ni siquiera tocas mi acondicionador.- Ja, ¿Quién dice que no? xD. Ten tu chocolate _Sasuke le entrega su chocolate. _¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews :3!

_**Bellamita-uchiha:**_

_**Daisuke2372:**_ ¡Genial! Jamás pensé que les gustará la canción, pero me da tanta felicidad que imaginaron conmigo a una Hinata tocando el violín y bailando con la melopea :3.- Nunca entenderás a esta mocosa.- Tu cállate que apenas y hablas antisocial.- Al menos tengo amigos.- ¡Solo cuentas con tres y yo cuento con más de siete! ¡Mira ahora quien es el antisocial! _Sasuke se mantiene en silencio. _¡Ja, ja! ¡Puto!- Quédate calva SamMei.- Quisieras abuelo *¬¬. ¡Toma tu chocolate! _SamMei intenta nuevamente dárselo, no obstante, Sasuke se lo arrebata e intenta comérselo. SamMei fue más rápida dándole un golpe en la cabeza y dándosela en la mano con una sonrisa. _¡Qué alegría! A muchos les gusto el fic, que emoción. ¡Ya no más espera! ¡Ya está la actualización! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por dejar tu Reviews :3!

_**Liz: **_¡Aquí ta!- Solo esperamos que te haya gustado.- ¡A comer chocolate!- Eres una glotona.- Tu un emo vengador.- Racista.- Nalgas de pollo *¬¬. _Se miran retadoramente y Sasuke le pone en su mano un chocolate sin quitarle la vista a SamMei. _En fin… ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu Reviews :3!

¡Bien, con esto hemos terminado!

Se estarán preguntando… ¿Por qué SamMei pública entre semana y no en los fines como siempre? Pues verán, en el lugar donde estudio (Es municipio… ¿Creo? Ni puta idea, solo sé que se trata sobre el petróleo xD) hay un día festivo para hoy… 18 de Marzo; por lo que no tengo clases hoy hasta mañana. Aproveche para contestar los Reviews y editar mi nota de autora.

Bueno… a lo de las cartas… Pues, ya deje de escribirla y de tanto dibujar, inspirarme e escribir poesía ya hasta me cansé de una cursilería que fue falsa. Por qué si mis lectoras… Fue falsa ya que no tenía amor hacía esa persona si no cierta atracción física. Ergo, no me arrepiento de haber escrito aquellos anónimos, ya que si no fuera por eso no estaría escribiendo esto.

¡Así que me agradezco de ser tan inteligente e inspirarme sin darme cuenta xD!

¡Y con esto mis queridas ternuras, les aviso que ya me quede sin musa xD!

-Es la primera musa que tenías… Lo espantaste.

¡¿Yo por qué?! Él se fue solito, a mí no me eches la culpa. En fin… Nunca me aprendí su nombre carajo xD.

-Y dices que fue tu musa…

*¬¬…

A lo de las actualizaciones:

En "No muere la esperanza" la historia SasuHina, el capítulo está en mantenimiento; se tiene el 5% avanzado. ¡Está caliente la cosa! Ya falta poco para que se muestre la Hinata femenina… Jeje… será hedmoso xD.

Y "Blue Roses" el Crossover SebasHina, que siempre veo que me dejan un Reviews para que la continúe; se tiene el 10% avanzado. En ese capítulo para adelante se hará un tipo arco donde intentan encontrar un asesino que se hace pasar por otro asesino. Les dejo a su criterio de quien estoy hablando xD. Habrá misterio, amistades, traiciones, personajes nuevos y más. Quizá en algún día de estos ya lo termine y lo suba. Manténganse al tanto.

Estoy en exámenes. Están fáciles pero mi inteligencia innata-

-Esta echada a perder… _SamMei mira a Sasuke furiosa._ Digo, la leche está echada a perder.

A bueno… En fin, ya voy a terminar mis exámenes este… _Revisa las fechas. _¡Hasta el 24 de Marzo! ¡Después vienen las vacaciones de semana santa y la famosa corrida de mi San Judas!

En fin. ¡Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía TTwTT!

¡Gracias a las personas que dejaron su Reviews! ¡También agradezco a las usuarios que lo pusieron en Favoritos y Seguir. ¡Las amo!

No olviden dar click izquierdo en el botón "Fav/Follow" y ponerla en sus Favoritos o seguirla. Habrá chocolate y foto con poses de Sasuke candentes en cada actualización. Únanse al lado de la oscuridad pura y la dominación del mundo; Koro-Sensei también está unido al club xD

-¡No me pongas en tu maldito negoció!

Es tu culpa de ser tan famoso… ¿Ahora te arrepientes xD?

-… Quédate calva.

¡Con mucho gusto y si es para joderte mejor xD!

Repito, agradezco a aquellas personas que siempre han estado conmigo y me han apoyado.

¡Nos vemos!

-Adiós.

¡Hasta la próxima mis ternuritas!

-¡Bye-Bye! _Sale un Hinata con cabello corto y otro Sasuke sonrojado que la tenía colgado en su espalda._\- ¡Algún día habrá salseo! ¡Arre Sasuke!

_Sasuke corre con Hinata en su espalda y el otro Uchiha se pegó la frente._

-¿Acaso yo soy ese tarado?...

¡Esa es mi línea! _SamMei les golpea con su técnica haciendo que la plancha con fuego se quedará clavada en la cabeza de Hinata y Sasuke. _¡Eso es por putos!

-¿Acaso esa es mi autora?...

¡Ahora si! ¡Bye-Bye!

Att.

SamMeiTukusama.

_**18/03/2015**_


End file.
